The Transformers: Clone Wars
by Thunderstarwarp
Summary: Starscream is leading the Deceptibots and General Greivous has been revived. After these two encounter each other what is to happen.


The Transformers: Clone Wars

By: Matthew Moore

**PROLOGE**

This story will not make sense at first since the Transformers and Star Wars has nothing to with each other. But It will or would make it you readied FINAL BATTLE and then it would clear up almost every thing.

Background: Starscream now leads the Decpitibots. A new breed of both the Decepticons and the Autobots and now play a role in the Civil War. He is married and has gotten what he wanted….power of leadership. General Grievous was resurrected by scientists in a lab on an uncharted and unknown race that resurrected Grievous. To repay them; he must recreate the Clone Wars. Grievous is now on his home planet Kalle creating his new droid army and made a few modifications on his droids. Now the Transformers and Grievous's army will join each other to solve this war.

Same deal as FINAL BATTLE just not as bad.

**CHAPTER 1** Starscream's Side

Starscream conquered Cybertron from the Autobots. This was a day to be remembered because this was a huge accomplishment. The fact that the Decptibots were both made up of former Autobots and Decepticons was a big advantage. They joined mainly because they did not like their leader and that is really the only reason.

Starscream was in his new quarters on Cybertron. After driving the Autobots away, there were many preparations and fixing up to do to control this new planet. Not to mention that he now controlled two planets. An uncharted planet that Starscream hasn't made a name for and Cybertron. Starscream had trouble controlling two planets and having a family was the worst part. Though Starscream knew he would find a way though living though this. "Starscream the new generator is up and running." Soundwave said entering the room. "What about the main planetary defenses?" Starscream sitting at his desk, formally Optimus Prime's. "They should be done is in 40 astor seconds." Soundwave answered. Starscream simply nodded then dismissed Soundwave. He thought "Now I control Cybertron and I have started a new breed of Transformers and I led them." He knew that the Autobots would do anything to get it back Cybertron. But unless another Unicron attacked he knew he would be alright.

**CHAPTER 2** Grievous's side

Grievous was in his own Droid factory. He was able to have a spot on the Empire's Trade Federation. He had to give his birth name to hide suspicion. Qymaen jai Sheelal was his name. Although, he preferred his new name, General Grievous Shakar. Grievous would receive 20 of the profits and that was more than need to make a vast droid army as before. This was going to be like the original Clone Wars but Grievous was going to calling the shots since the CIS no longer exists. "Commander, we have been able to start on our vehicles for battle" The droid said to Grievous. "OOM-9, how many droids do we have?" Grievous ordered. "A good 40,000 to 50,000 droids." Grievous was not impressed with the number but he let it go and dismissed him. He stayed at his new more powerful strong hold. Now all Grievous needed now was new lightsabers. Although he is still not sure why he is restarting the Clone Wars and why wanted the scientists wanted him to but that was the only way to repay them for repairing he and him making faster, stronger and even the ability to fly. Although he was ready to go back to his original plan. Kill and eliminate records of the Jedi and Sith all across the galaxy. But his first priority was to get new lightsabers.

**CHAPTER 3** Coming Home

Starscream left the main base without notification because according to Scourge he was born and raised in city on Cybertron called "Tron". Starscream transformed back to robot mode looked at the old buildings. Starscream was very sad to see he birth place was turned to ash and it was forgotten like it was a contaminated piece of Energon. Starscream walked along the road looking around hoping that something would give him a memory. Although the flashback version of him gave his past about Gavlatron and what happened to his family and that Soundwave, Jettara, and Scourge filled in the blanks of the rest of his past but they did not him about relationship with his family, with the exception of his brothers. Starscream then walked for about three miles until he saw a crushed home. He saw a quick glumes of….his mother. A female seeker that was old and it gave a smile that only a mother could give. It instantly vanished. A tear slid down one of his optics. He was sad that he couldn't remember anything about his mother. He fell to his knees with grief. "Dad!" Starscream turn to his son. Starscream wiped his face and turned to his son. His son was a dark blue seeker with emerald optics. "Air Strike, what are you doing flying around here. I told you to fly around the main base until the planet is fully operational." Starscream told him. "Well everyone at the main base looking for you. And why are you here?" Starscream his hand on his son's head, then transformed and so did his son and returned to the main base.

**CHAPTER 4** "I'll add your lightsaber to my collection."

Grievous was on an Utapal hoping to find a Jedi. He was armed with his electro staff he built. Grievous sent some droids with him. They landed were Grievous's original starfighter once was. Grievous ignored the landing site and walked in the old strong hold. He jumped out the ship and looked at the thousand deactivated droids and dead clone troopers. The droids started to search the place for Jedi. Grievous was confused. Why did the natives of the planets clean out the places of their original strong hold? Magma Guards stood close to Grievous. Then he heard blasters and saber cutting. Grievous was finally happy for once. There were two Jedi left. The two Jedi came from the ceiling taking out a few droids. The Droidikia formed to battle mode brought the shields up. "Back a way!, I'll earn their lightsabers." Grievous activated his electro staff. The two Jedi were ready. Grievous wanted to make this quick so he was going to have to cheat. Grievous wasn't against cheating but when it came to using more than him against Jedi it was wrong but Grievous wanted to get their lightsabers and leave. Grievous span his staff and forced to the lightsabers he ordered the Droidikia to fire. They fired and killed the Jedi. Grievous felt guilty for killing the Jedi the way he did. But he needed lightsabers. Grievous ordered the droids to return to Kalle. He groaned about the way he did this. But he needed two lightsabers at least, and he got them……

**CHAPTER 5** Ending the Decepticons Forever

Starscream returned with his son to his home at the base. Jettara came hugged Starscream and their son. "Where were you?" Jettara asked. Starscream remained silent for a moment then answered. "Well I was checking the planet in case there were anymore Autobots." He answered. "Starscream!" yelled Scattershot. Originally an Autobot ran to them. "What is it Scattershot." He answered

"The Planet is up an running leader all need now is more up to date defense system for the base."

"Like what?"

"A giant transformerable city like Typticon or Metroplex."

Starscream thought for a moment. They did have the resources to make that kind of transformer but he thought of a better way. They shall conquer Charr and reprogram Typticon and modify him more powerful then Metroplex. They did have Decepticons that they knew Gavlatron did not know about. Besides, taking Charr would weaken the Decepticons severely. "Very well, we shall conquer Charr and reprogram typticon in two days. I will develop a strategy tonight and in two days we will take over the Decepticons. Now prepare our former Decepticons and get all useful information from them." Starscream ordered. He saluted and transformed and did what he was ordered. He knew that this was going to be easy. If they could that Cybertron as easily as they did, this is going to be easy.

**CHAPTER 6** Start of the New Clone Wars

Grievous now had about 500,000 droids. He spread the droids across the galaxy and built more droids factories and many droid vehicles. Grievous found out that the Empire had an Air base on the four moon of Yavin. Grievous had the army ready and had air battle prepared. He was going to conquer the galaxy. Grievous was in his courtiers still wondering what the point is with restarting the Clone Wars? Although he knew that the name would change because the Empire was no longer had clones they were recruits. The attack was to start in two days.

**CHAPTER 7** First Encounter

The Deceptibots were in the ship ready for the attack. "Soundwave, do we have a report from the former Decepticons." Soundwave was working the communications. "They have deactivated Typticon and placed in the virus him." Soundwave said continuing the communications. "Good, Deceptibots we go full throttle. We are going to take over Charr."

"Grievous, we are in the sector." OOM-9 said to Grievous. Droids were packed in the droids in the ships. They had several hundred droid starfighters. Grievous was kind of jumpy for this battle. "Grievous, we have a visual of UFO's." A droid told them. "WHAT!?" Grievous wasn't ready for attack. "Droid starfighters, attack them!" Grievous left the control room, and went to his Ship.

Starscream saw the hundreds of ship go to their ships. "Counter attack." Starscream ordered. The droid seeker and other Transformers that could fly ran and attacked. Starscream transformed and was ready to attack. The droid starfighters were everywhere firing lasers and missals. All the starfighters were the same except for one saw. It was a grey ship and he could see a pilot. He could not describe him but it was not a droid.

Grievous was not sure if these changeable robots were the imperialists or not. He did not know if such technology was available or created for that matter. He wasn't the best pilot but he was known for quick maneuvering. There were hundreds of space crafts he has never seen before were coming out of the main fleet ships. His droids did the same. His ship was hit with lasers and saw a silver and red space craft. Grievous returned fire.

Starscream continually firing lasers as Grievous returned fire. Starscream could tell that Grievous was not part of the Decepticons or Autobots, as Grievous could tell that Starscream wasn't part of the New Republic or the Empire by his insignia. "Identify your self pilot." Starscream transmitted. "I am General Grievous the leader of the new CIS droid army, and my first victory is to you out." Grievous said and then laughed. "Well I am Starscream commander of the Deceptibots and anyone not willing to ally with us is an enemy." Starscream yelled though the intercom. The firing lasers continued firing all around them. Starscream tried using missals but they were not working as well as he thought. Grievous finally managed to hit Starscream. "That's it you have to die now" Starscream said then transformed. Grievous wasn't able to turn fast enough. Starscream punched his ship and Grievous eject from his ship. Starscream could not see Grievous because of the wreckage from the ship and lasers being everywhere. "Deceptibots, retreat to the fleet ships." Starscream ordered.

Grievous was drifting using the boosters to fly space at a fast speed because of the impact of the explosion. He landed on a droid starfighter. He dug his claws in droid starfighter. He then ordered the droid to return to his fleet ship and cancelled the attack.

Starscream wasn't severely damaged but was hurt. He called the attack off and ordered the former Decepticons on Charr to leave. "The new CIS huh…" Starscream thought. "Starscream we have many injured but not many droid casualties and no casualties from real transformers." Soundwave told him. "Soundwave, I want any information we have on an organization known as the 'CIS'." Starscream ordered. "Yes Starscream" he responded. He knew now that he was in another war besides the one they were in.

Grievous was in the hanger bay. OOM-9 came to Grievous. "Commander, are you alright?" Grievous ignored the droid. Grievous was now having a problem in this war. Well he didn't start the Clone War but a war none the less. Grievous need a new ship and some research to be done. Deceptibots. He heard the Civil War of these massive fighting machines that could transform. But he did not know what they were or what the war was about. He need to rebuild the droid army with lose of so many droid starfighters. They also needed to make modifications.

**CHAPTER 8** The history of the CIS

Starscream enter the control room back on Cybertron. "Soundwave, any information?" Starscream asked while Soundwave was on the console. "Yes, Starscream we have a large amount of information" Soundwave told him. There was a moment of silence. "Well!" Starscream yelled. Soundwave was a little nervous by that "Yeah right" he then transformed and linked to computer and it said:

"The CIS stands for Confederate of Independent Systems. The CIS was controlled by the Trade Federation. The leaders were 7 Separatists and a leader was Nute Gunray. A Sith known as Count Dooku was the leader of the CIS at the time after the battle of Naboo thus the Trade Federation became the CIS. They traveled from planet to planet liberating each planet. This started the Clone Wars. The Separatists created a massive droid army that went though out the galaxy. The Republic was leaded Senator Palatine of the Galactic Republic. The Jedi were General's in the battles. When the war almost over. Count Dooku was killed by two Jedi. A new General known as General Grievous was the new leader and he prolonged the war so the Republic could not win. Grievous killed many generals of the Republic and had great strategist. Grievous was later killed by a Jedi known as Obi-wan Konobi. Later a Jedi known as Anakin Skywalker killed the separatists thus ending the war and the CIS."

End Transmission.

"Say What! Grievous was dead and I killed him in space and… Give me a visual of Grievous." The main monitor showed Grievous. Starscream was extremely puzzled by this, if Grievous was killed and now he is alive and he has assembled another droid army. Starscream decided to forget it. And worry about the more important war. He knew he killed him and that was good enough for him……

**CHAPTER 9** The Cybertronian War

Grievous was the ticked about Starscream and now he needed to find a way to fight a giant transforming robot. Be he needed it to find information of these transformable robots. He went though many information data banks to find out about these robots. He looked for hours in till he found one data tract. It was all about Giant Robots called "Transformers". There were two types. Autobots and Decepticons is what they were called. The war was caused by the Decepticons one deviating goal; total domination of the universe. And in that same file he found information about Starscream. He was quite surprised to see this. The file said:

"The Decepticons were lead by Megatron who was the strongest of them all. His second in command was Starscream he was also the main Air Commander. ………….Starscream was known to try to take over the Decepticons by disposing Megatron. He has also been killed two times, but has resurrected…….."

Grievous now knew his enemy but he couldn't find much information about Deceptibots. He was questioning the fact that he was resurrected. That did not make sense to him. "Commander, the scientists what to talk to you." OOM-9 said entering the room. Grievous groaned about the call. He entered the control room. The dark scientists were on the screen. "General, we are pleased with your progress." The scientist is said to him. Grievous was puzzled. "Stating the war with the Transformers was a better option." The scientist said with a smile. "What how will battle transformers do us any better!" Grievous yelled into the monitor. The Scientist just smiled and logged off. Grievous groaned and left to his quarters to organize a new plan.

**CHAPTER 10** Finding all the answers

Starscream was at his new home on Cybertron. A place where Starscream not very often. Although he did like his new home he couldn't shake the feeling about his mother or about General Grievous. "Hi dad." Air Strike said entering the room. Starscream did love his family but he did not know if he deserved this much. "What's wrong?" His son said fly to his dad. "Well being a leader is hard work son. But one day you will be leader of the Deceptibots." Starscream said to get his son off his back. Know that he thought of it. He and his son were really the only two seekers left. His son left to his room daydreaming about being leader, which was Starscream's intension. He left to his room to only find Jettara. And it was impossible to shake her off. Though Starscream cared for her he did not know what to do now that he may be in another war. "Starscream, what is wrong?" Jettara said make Starscream sit down. Starscream could no longer lie to her. "Jettara I may…. gotten us in another war then to one we are already in." Starscream told her while his head down. Jettara could tell that Starscream wasn't going to give anymore information then that. She decided to read his mind as she did almost all the time. Starscream always knew when she would read his mind and it got kind of annoying but he wasn't going to say anything more then he did. "General Grievous?" Jettara said. Starscream sat back. "Yes, I could have killed him but I have that feeling that he is not dead." Jettara sat down on the bed. "Starscream I know something about your mother." She told him. Starscream sat up close wanting to hear. "You are very close to your mother and your father. Your mother was a very proud of you. Your father thought you so many things about Cybertroian law and then you became a scientist. But-" Starscream stopped her buy raising his hand because he knew what see was going to say next. Starscream sat up and laid on his bed next to Jettara. "Starscream just rest you need to sleep." Jettara told him leaving his room with concern. Starscream couldn't sleep. With the possibility that Grievous is still alive and the fact that he is in war and he need to worry about other things about being leader.

**CHAPTER 11** A new weapon.

Grievous-being the great strategist that he is-found only one way to even be a match to the transformers. That was basically only using artillery and other things like that. He did not know how to pursue this war. Starscream was a transformer and was killed twice and that was not that enough to keep him down. "Commander, we got a package from the scientists." OOM-9 said entering the room. "Now what!" Grievous yelled. He left to the hanger. It was in a ship and droids pulled it out. "What is this?! I already have a wheel bike!" They a voice on a system came on the ship. "This has been modified. Try it." Grievous enter the wheel bike the controls were basically the same except one button that was very different. He activated it he simply laughed with what it can do. "I may not be able to stop all the Transformers but I can kill Starscream." He merely laughed and all the droids were very surprised. "OOM-9, get all the modifications of the droid artillery and artillery and find Cybertron!" Grievous merely laughed.

**CHAPTER 12** Attack Cybertron

"OOM-9, bring in the invasionary force." Grievous ordered. They have over 300,000 artillery droids and artillery piloted droids. "OOM-14, bring in the jammer for their early warning systems." Grievous ordered. OOM-14 and four other droids installed the system. "Commander, we have packed all the droids." OOM-9 told him. "Good, let's get going."

All they entered light speed. They came very close to Cybertron after they located it. "Activate the early warning jammers." Grievous ordered. A droid activated it. They neared Cybertron. When they saw place to land they were under attack.

Scourge was walking with no real concern till he saw ships that were the ones they fought in space. He left to the main control room. "Soundwave what happened to the early warning system." Soundwave turned to him. "We have lost all security systems." He turned to the P.A. systems. "Warning, Warning we have a situation; CIS attacking Cybertron return fire." Soundwave alerted.

There shields were very strong and the Deceptibots weren't doing any real damage to it. Thousands of Transformers forward their attack on their ships. Grievous left the ship and went to his wheel bike as the artillery droids left their ships. Before he knew it, it was a major battle.

Starscream left his home see that he was sadly right, Grievous was alive. He flew around them battle aiding them but it did seem to matter because it seemed endless to the droids coming from their ships. He then saw Grievous in a one big wheel vehicle. Starscream tried using air attack, on him but he was able to doge them. Starscream ticked about this droid commander. He then started to use missals.

Grievous jumped the missal explosion with his wheel bike. He then stopped. Starscream flew down to Grievous. Starscream was now able to see that he was going to kill Grievous and worry about the CIS any longer. He aimed his null ray was ready to fire. Grievous merely laughed. Starscream lowered his null-ray confused. Grievous activated the bike modification. Grievous cockpit entered the inside of the big wheel. The big wheel opened and the legs on the bike changed to an upright position. The set of legs of the bike turned to arms. And the wheel turned all around to the and from the inside of the bike back. Then a large face of Grievous came from the inside. Now Starscream could see that Grievous made the bike to a transformer of himself. It was a giant General Grievous.

**CHAPTER 13** Starscream vs. General Grievous

Starscream was actually very surprised to this. Grievous laughed and his arms when to his back, and took out two giant lightsabers. Starscream had to beat Grievous for the Deceptibots. Starscream fired his null-ray and him and dodged it. Grievous took a swing and he dodged. Starscream continued to fire his null-rays, as Grievous continued to dodge and swing at him. Starscream took to the air. Grievous followed him. Starscream couldn't lose him. Grievous still try to slash Starscream seemed to be pointless. He then turned off his lightsabers. Starscream decided to do hand to hand combat. Grievous was doing the same. The hit and dodged each other for a long time till he Grievous grasped a hold on Starscream arm then knee dropped him to the ground. Going down for the kill Starscream double kicked his feet up and Grievous now on the ground. Starscream aimed null-ray. Starscream believed that he has won. Till Grievous used his boosters to fly off the ground. Starscream able hit Grievous in the feet making unable to fly. At the same time Grievous fired nullification missals at Starscream jumped but impact hit his boosters also not allowing him to fly. Grievous had him now. He placed his arms on his back. Then he came from his back with the lightsabers. Starscream was ready this time. "You think it is going to be the same?" Grievous said as an explosion occurred behind him. Then he started to laugh as his arms spilt thus him having four lightsabers. Starscream could dodge two but four. Grievous rushed him as he swung his lightsabers everywhere. Starscream could dodge forever so he decide to try firing at him while off guard. He fired, Grievous attempted to dodge it but hit his hand and making drop one of his lightsabers. Starscream took the lightsaber, and turned it on. Then they were at a stalemate. Starscream didn't really now how a sword much less a lightsaber. Grievous but one lightsaber away. And the two arms when back together. Grievous rushed Starscream with a jump attack while spinning his lightsabers so he couldn't be stabbed. Starscream back a way. He dodged the sabers and attempted to slash Grievous. Grievous block with one saber and tried to attack with the other. Starscream jumped though dodging the saber. Then he jumped off of Grievous. Grievous then tried to attack but then Starscream blocked the one saber and the other cut of Starscream's right wing. Grievous then clutched his left foot with into his left shoulder and flipped him to the ground. Starscream was left on the ground was Grievous pointed the saber into the face. Starscream could no longer. Grievous grabbed his saber from Starscream hand. "It's time to die!" Grievous then laughed.

**CHAPTER 14** THE POWER OF SCIENCE

"Good General, but we no longer have use for you." Grievous looked up only to a giant ship landed near them. I landed. Starscream turned his head to see what they were. One of the dark scientists left the ship. "What are you talking about?!" Grievous yelled. "We used you simply to see everyone's weakness so it will be easer to conquer the galaxy." The scientists said. Grievous ran attempting to kill the scientist. The saber couldn't touch him. "Will know how to stop and destroy all of our inventions." The scientist said with a smile. He that put his hand up and instantly the giant Grievous flew and hit another building. Starscream still lying on the ground lifted his are and fired his null-ray. It was ineffective to him. "You are just as hopeless as Grievous." The scientist snickered. Starscream got to his feet fired his missals. And that did not work. Starscream radio all the Deceptibots "Dceptibots, attack sector 0075A. All other transformers came and so did the droids. The other six scientists left the ship to see them. Grievous radio all the artillery droids. All of them aimed at the scientists. All fired in an endless brigade of laser and missals. Then they heard a breaking sound, then a big light. The barrier protecting the scientist was broken. The scientists were not smiling anymore much less safe, then Starscream about to finish it. Just then Grievous eject out of the giant Grievous and ran with his lightsabers screaming. The scientists attempted to flee but it was two late. Grievous swung his lightsabers everywhere around them. Till all then scientists were died.

**CHAPTER 15** Unlikely Allies

Grievous was breathing hard after assonating the scientists. Grievous looked around the transformers and droids. He expected Starscream to step on him or something he simply looked at him. He saw that the droids were ready for fire. "Back away!" Grievous ordered. The transformers did the same. Starscream was not really sure what to think. He realized that Grievous was forced to wage war on them. "So now that you are here we can form a peace." Starscream announced. Grievous was surprised that he was even wanted to join forces. "Fine, we will link forces but you will have to help me with liberating my own planet." Grievous demanded. "Alright, no more war with the CIS." Starscream said as all the Transformers cheered. Grievous took the giant version of him and transformed and sent the rest of the droids with to fleet.

Grievous returned back to the strong hold as with in hours the transformers helped his army liberate his planet. Grievous's only mission now was to kill all Jedi and Sith…..

Starscream still on Cybertron with his family and he was able to repair all the damage to the planet. Though not having all his memories Starscream was able to think in a different perspective in his life now. But he had to worry about the more important war now.

**EPILOGUE**

Starscream is now in the war not worrying about CIS any longer. He was able to construct a giant transforming city instead of using Typticon. When Starscream ever needs help Grievous will assist him if he can. Grievous is searching every planet attempting not to start a war but to kill a Jedi. He has reached taken out many Jedi is and is rebuilding his collection……


End file.
